Admissions
by ilovetvalot
Summary: A startling event brings forth stunning admissions. Third prompt in the Prompt Challenge Set #5 Judging Amy - "Human Touch". As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds


Admissions

Prompt: Judging Amy - "Human Touch"

He knew he'd never forget the day he finally told Jennifer Jareau that he loved her because it was also the day that he'd learned a hard lesson about fear. He'd been standing by the coffee maker in the BAU's break room talking to Hotch when his cell phone had rang.

Flipping it open and glancing down at the unrecognizable number on the display, he'd answered it with his usual terse, "David Rossi."

"Yes, sir. Is this David Rossi with the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI?" an emotionless feminine voice had questioned.

"Yes," he'd returned impatiently, ready to resume his conversation with Hotch.

"Sir, this is Kim Leeds. I'm a nurse in the emergency room at George Washington University Hospital. Sir, do you know a Jennifer Jareau?"

Tightening his hand on the phone and feeling his heart beat faster, David rasped, "Yes. Is she alright?"

"Sir, there's been a car accident. I'm not at liberty to release any information over the phone. We were directed to call you," she told him impersonally.

Paling, David had told the woman quickly, "I'll be right there." Snapping the phone closed as he fished his keys from his pocket, he'd looked at Hotch and said in a shaky voice, "That was the hospital. JJ's been in an accident."

Seeing David pale even further, Hotch calmly reached out and plucked the keys from Dave's nerveless fingers. "I'll drive," he'd said, but he'd been talking to air…David had already been sprinting for the elevator.

Minutes later, they'd arrived at the hospital, locating JJ's cubicle. As Dave had swept aside the curtains, she'd met his fearful gaze with tear drenched eyes, "She's okay," had been the first words out of her mouth as she'd seen him crossing the room with wild eyes in two short strides. "They say she's okay!"

Covering the slight mound of her belly with an unsteady hand, Dave had smoothed back her hair with the other, revealing a bandage covered gash on her forehead. "And you?" he'd whispered hoarsely.

"They say I've got a mild concussion. That's all," JJ had whispered, resting her head against his chest. "I didn't know who else to call," she'd sobbed. "I wanted you! I was so scared! The car came out of nowhere. Then we were here and they were asking for the baby's father…and I couldn't think. I just kept telling them to call you."

Enfolding the shaking woman in his arms, Dave buried his face in her hair. He heard Hotch quietly mumble that he'd be in the waiting room and listened as he shut the curtains, giving them a measure of privacy. "They wouldn't tell me anything on the phone. I thought…" Dave swallowed, fighting the lump in his throat as he caressed her swollen belly.

As if to reassure the adults in the room that she was indeed fine, the baby chose that moment to move for the first time.

Lifting startled blue eyes to his, JJ covered Dave's hand with her own, her eyes filling with tears again. "Did you just feel that? She moved!"

Looking down at where their hands rested on her belly, David nodded and fought his own tears. "She's really in there," he whispered.

"What was your first clue, Mr. Profiler?" JJ said with a watery laugh. "The morning sickness from hell or the constant trips to the bathroom?"

Shaking his head as he smiled down at her, Dave asked softly, "Does it hurt?"

"No! No. It's the best feeling in the world," she whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you," she said haltingly. "I just…when they asked me who to call…I knew the only person I wanted was you. Is that okay?"

"That's always okay," he whispered, covering her lips with his. Feeling her mouth open under his, he'd slipped into the moist cavern of her mouth and known that he could happily call it home for the rest of his life. Drawing back finally, he'd rested his forehead against hers as he'd admitted quietly, "I love you, JJ."

"I love you, too," she'd whispered back softly as the baby had kicked between them again.


End file.
